


An Interview with a Hero

by dreamchaser31



Series: Brooklyn [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Family, Interviews, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Bucky does his first interview about his life, family, and fitness routine.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Series: Brooklyn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	An Interview with a Hero

_**When we think of the Avengers, we think of flashy, high-flying, death defying, heroes, who are always there when we need them the most, no matter the cost. Always. But we never get to see them on a personal level.** _

_**Sure, some of them have Instagram, and Twitter, and Snapchat. Some of them vlog.(If you are ever looking for some absolute fun in your downtime, check out Darcy Lewis' Youtube channel.)** _

_**Most of them have families now. Or girlfriends and boyfriends. Some of them are back in school working on degrees. Others are focusing on their family or travel, or even each other.** _

_**All in all they seem like a strong group, which is a far cry from a few years ago when they destroyed an airport over a disagreement, (they did pay for all the repairs).** _

_**However...** _

_**Not much is known about one of the newer Avengers, Bucky Barnes. He hasn't wanted to talk much, and truthfully, when we were putting this special issue together, though he was the one that we all wanted to interview, we took it with a grain of salt because the man just doesn't do them. At all.** _

_**Nevertheless, we reached out to the Avengers publicist, and were surprised that it didn't come back as a hard "No."** _

_**You see, we wouldn't have blamed him if he had said no. All of the Avengers have a complicated history, but none more so than Bucky Barnes. We didn't want to get into his history with him. He's probably had to rehash it again, and again. We want to get to know him in the here and now.** _

_**What makes him tick? His fitness routine? His family life? The world has only been allowed a glimpse of him from the news. Clint Barton has a couple of videos with them shooting targets in strange and scary ways. But other than that, other than a very vague bio on the Avenger's websited, not much is known.** _

_**This Avenger was just dubbed Sexiest Man Alive and didn't even have a photoshoot with People.** _

**_So that's why we're here. We want to get to know Bucky, the man behind the scenes. The family man, the friend, and maybe just maybe sneak in a super soldier sized workout, with the Avenger's darker version of Captain America himself._ **

_We meet Bucky in Avenger's tower, in the apartment he shares with his wife and child along with Steve Roger's and his own girlfriend Darcy Lewis. It's a little surreal when Bucky Barnes himself opens the door after our cameraman knocks just once. But even more so that there is a little girl on his hip, with a chocolate smeared face._

_Clearly she's been having the time of her life._

_Bucky quickly and quietly passes the little girl to Captain America himself, who graces us with a small nod and heads in the opposite direction with the little girl chattering all the way._

_Obviously we know that the Avengers lead a somewhat normal life behind the scenes, but seeing it first hand is way too surreal and I'm left a little speechless._

_Bucky Barnes is an imposing figure. At 6'0 tall, he's a little smaller than Steve Roger's, but he's built like a freaking brick shithouse. His metal arm is covered by a leather jacket, and he's in black denim jeans and combat boots, which I'm told is a normal everyday look for him.(We were also told that he carrys several knives on his person at all times, and I've seen what he can do with those knives on Hawkey's YouTube channel, but I'm trying not trying to think of that.)_

_Blake, my cameraman, automatically starts taking pictures, and I can see that we're both stunned by just how photogenic he is. His medium length hair is down and he's a little scruffy, but we can see why there's millions and millions of blogs and websites dedicated to the broody soldier._

_He seems very sweet and gentlemanly as he invites us to sit down. The living room is rather normal. There is a large flat screen mounted to the wall and a sectional couch with a toy box full of stuffed animals in the corner. He has a tray of goodies in the middle._

_The man clearly knows how to be a good host. And he doesn't seem to question why a woman is there to interview him for a men's health magazine._

_When we set up this interview, we were told that we couldn't ask him how he met his wife, and that was ok. But anything else was ok. And our time was limited as it was, so I wanted to dig right in._

**Thank you for having us. We're really excited to be here.**

_He nods and gives just a hint of a smile. We notice the little girl from earlier is looking around the corner. He notices too._

"Brooklyn, sweetheart. Go find Uncle Steve."

_The little girl runs of and lets out a shreak of laughter. Clearly she is well loved, and a total riot._

"Sorry. It's her nap time. Jane's not here and I usually put her down."

_Clearly he's besotted by his wife and daughter and that's all the opening I need._

**We won't ask how you met or any of that, but not much is known about your relationship with Jane Foster. Would there be anything your willing to share, like maybe what do you do in your spare time?**

"Well. We're pretty normal, or so I'm told by Darcy. Darcy calls us boring."

**I have a hard time believing that.**

"Oh I don't think we are," he laughs. "But we are parents, so we do have a bedtime."

**I have four kids myself, my eldest is in high school.**

"God. I can't even imagine." _He runs a hand through his hair and looks in the direction of where his little girl ran off too._ "That seems so far away, but Jane is always reminding me how it's right around the corner. I'd rather not think about it."

**You're like my husband. Our only daughter is five and just started kindergarten. He had a hard time letting her go to school all day. Father/daughter relationships are special.**

"I think so too. She's a pretty awesome little girl. I love her to death."

**She's three right? I think that's what the bio said.**

"Yeah. Just turned three. We had a big party for her. Steve got her a puppy."

**It's odd imagining Captain America getting a three year old a puppy for her birthday.**

"Not really. He's still Steve. And Steve can be an asshole."

**You guys have been friends for a long time. Was it hard pick that relationship up.**

"Not really, no. I think we were both still learning about the world we woke up in, and were able to lean on each other a bit."

**I'm sure that took a lot of therapy.**

"It wasn't so bad. Sam really knows how to twist things out of you. Jane too."

**Jane has interviewed a lot. And a lot of her recent interviews are about how the VA needs to step up and take better care of our Veterans. I'm guessing that's because of you?**

"Most likely. But that woman has a mind of her own so I really can't speak for her."

**She's really dedicated to her work.**

_"_ She is. I'm really proud of her. Brooklyn has a really good role model for a mother. I'm glad that Brooklyn is surrounded by a core group of really strong women."

**That's not something I thought I'd hear you say, if I'm honest.**

"I'm still learning the new social norms. But having a daughter? Yeah. I'd do anything for that girl. I don't want her even to have to depend on a man."

**That's very progressive.**

"So I'm told. She's a free spirit. And I just would never want someone to dampen that."

**She's a beautiful child. Who would she say she takes after the most.**

"In looks? Definitely me. But in personality, Jane. She's really smart and imaginative. She's just perfect."

_As he continues to talk he's definitely lossening up a bit. He's already grabbed a bottle of water and has sat back and crossed his leg at the knee._

**Do you ever think about having more children?**

"Definitely. I could see myself with six or eight. But Jane said no. We'll probably gor for one or two more."

**Clint has a four doesn't he?**

"Yes. And I don't know how he keeps up. Baseball, soccer, ballet. Kids are so much busier nowadays than we were, that's for sure."

**Does Brooklyn do any extracurriculars?**

"Besides keeping me on my toes? She does soccer and ballet."

**Let's go into the "husband " side of your life for a minute.**

"Ok."

**Do you consider yourself a very supportive husband?**

"Oh yes. Well I try to be. I'm not really supportive when she's driving into tornados or causing explosions in the lab with Tony."

**She does that?!**

"On a bi-weekly basis."

**Never a dull moment.**

"Got that right."

**What is your favorite thing to do for date night?**

"Sex. Cept maybe don't tell her that. She'd kill me."

**Sex is good for date nights, I think.**

**"** How long have you been married?"

**Twenty years.**

"So you would know then," he laughs. 

**I mean we have four kids! Speaking of... Darcy Lewis posted on her Instagram that she gave you a book on Karma Sutra for the elderly for your birthday.**

"She really got it for her and Steve. She just didn't want to embarrass him." 

_"Fucking Jerk," Steve Roger's voice rings from the kitchen._

"Punk! Yeah he can hear. I'm just glad the rooms walls are sound proof."

**Do you have super hearing too?**

"Oh yeah. It's not always a good thing. Especially the night she got me that Karma Sutra book. Honestly? I nearly had a stroke. People are so liberal with sex nowadays, I like to keep sex with my wife close to the vest, ya know. 

**It's absolutely ok to feel the need for privacy in certain aspects of your life. Not everybody needs to know about everybody else's sex life.**

"Exactly."

**I will ask you one thing though. What's a big difference that you had to get use to with sex here and now that maybe was different in the past?**

"Birth control. Definitely. "

**That's actually a good answer. My grandmother had horror stories.**

"I bet she did, absolutely."

_Bucky Barnes is as charming as everyone says he is when he is completely engaged and smiling. It's nice to see this side of the quiet Avenger._

**Besides Steve, who would you say is your best friend? Sam?**

"Sam? No! We still try to kill each other," he laughs. "I would say Tony."

**How did that come to be?**

"It wasn't easy. But we worked hard at it. Plus he is very close to Jane and absolutely loves Brooklyn so we really didn't have a choice. But it was worth it. He's good for a laugh if I need it. But he's also good if I just need a break."

**There are a lot of paparazzi photos of you and Tony's families on vacation in Spain.**

**"** Yeah. The girls always wanted to go on a vacation to the Canary Islands, so we rented a villa in Tenerife. It was great. We definitely want to go back."

**You guys also work out together?**

**"** Yeah. We usually run."

**He's pretty funny, because he Instagram lives you. And you lap him a lot.**

"Well maybe if he wasn't on his phone, I wouldn't lap him."

**Do you have a phone?**

"Yeah I do. Whether I can work it or not is a different story."

**What would you say was the toughest thing to acclimate to?**

"Honestly? It was the shower. I just, everytime I stepped in, I would start to get terrible flashbacks. I would have to take baths. But now I'm ok."

**That would be tough.**

"It was. Showers are so much more convenient than baths. I love showers now. 

**Do you ever wish you could just go back?**

"Not in a million years."

**So we are a health magazine, obviously. And we are really interested in what you do for your health and fitness routine.**

"Ok."

**What does a normal day look like for you, food wise?**

"Well. I eat a lot. A lot, a lot. But I had to learn how to eat well. For a couple of years, I was on the run and I lived on granola bars, cheeseburgers, and hostess snacks. I was lucky because my metabolism burned through them so it didn't affect me. But it definitely wasn't a good way to eat. Jane had to teach me, literally."

**How did she do that?**

"She cooked every night. And when I was ready, I got involved. I think the fact that I had Brooklyn watching me helped as well. There are vegetables that I would never eat back then, but now they're delicious. "

**I think I read somewhere that Jane is a vegetarian. Are you?**

**"** She is. But I'm not. Brooklyn isn't either. For her, becoming a vegetarian was a choice, and I commend her for allowing Brooklyn to make her own decision in that. She actually cooks a pretty mean steak, even though I know she hates it."

**So do you guys make two separate meals at every meal?**

"No. I mean it's usually us and Steve and Darcy. It's usually the same meal. We'll just have meet on our plate."

**Does Jane ever work out with you?**

"Oh all the time. We do those partner excercises. She works out like five days a week. I do seven, only because of my arm. If I don't get a little activity in, I'll start to feel off balance."

**Is it true that you guys have sparring matches that you allow the public to watch?**

"Well not the general public, just the associates."

**How do those matches come about?**

"Well Steve and I spare a lot, just because I can go full out with him and not have to hold back much. I spare a lot with Thor too. He's a lot of fun to spare against just because he can fly."

**How many times a week do you spar?**

"About once, if we're lucky. Our schedules are all so tight anymore. A quick workout is much easier to fit in than a sparring session."

**Do you ever use an equipment.**

"I use the weights a lot. And the treadmill which is nice especially if I want to go on a run and I have Brooklyn."

**What would you say for you is the most important thing to work?**

"My arms and legs for sure."

**Have you ever tried anything different, like yoga? Or cycling?**

"I've tried yoga. Jane does it sometimes to wind down after a rough day. I've never done cycling. We kickboxing a lot which is fun. Darcy dragged me to a a pilates class and I nearly died."

**Why?!**

"I just wasn't as graceful on the equipment then I would have liked to be."

**But at least you tried it. And that's what counts.**

"Yeah. It was ok. I prefer yoga to pilates. Though."

**My little girl does yoga with me on the weekends.**

"Hmm. That'd be interesting to see if we can get Brooklyn into."

**It's a lot of fun. My boys are football players so they feel it's too girly for them.**

"It's definitely made me more flexible. Which has helped in a lot of ways."

**So moving on to work. I find it fascinating that you're a sniper.**

"I am."

**I don't know if I'm terrified or impressed .**

"I would imagine a little of both."

**Maybe. But my husband would kill me if I don't ask, because he's a Texas boy. Do you hunt?**

"Oh no!" He laughs. "I don't hunt. I've never had an interest."

**I think he was planning on hitting you up. He's not all that good a shot.**

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

**That's what I told him!**

"Well I definitely don't hunt. But I know Thor does. 

**He'll be disappointed. Does Clint?**

"Not that I'm aware of."

**Well shoot. Ok. So to wrap up, we just want to get some facts from you. We'll call it rapid fire. You ready?**

"Ok shoot."

**What is you favorite sport?**

"Baseball. Basketball is a close second. And dance. For obvious reasons. I'm a girl dad."

**Nice. Favorite movie.**

**"** Oh gosh. Well I loved _The Godfather._ That was great. But I would say Frozen and Frozen 2 are on repeat in my head right now."

**Spoken like a true girl dad.**

"You have no idea."

**Favorite color?**

**"** Blue."

**Favorite food?**

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

**Favorite restaurant?**

**"** Any place where I can get sushi."

**You like sushi?!**

"I love sushi. I tried it for the first time a couple months ago and I'm obsessed."

**Favorite TV show?**

"I like _The Big Bang Theory._ I've been binge watching that. It reminds me if my wife and friends."

**Are you Penny?**

" _Steve_ is Penny," he laughs. 

**Favorite music genre?**

"I listen to it all. Rap, pop, country, r&b." 

**If you could have a career other than being an Avenger, what would it be?**

"I'd be a scientist. I marine biologist. The ocean fascinates me."

**Are you a cat person or a dog person?**

"I prefer cats. But dogs don't bother me."

**Favorite thing to do on a Saturday night?**

"My wife. On all nights actually. "

**Favorite thing to cook?**

"Breakfast with Brooklyn."

**Favorite hobby?**

"Does hanging out with my daughter count?"

**Absolutely. Now I'm going to name 3 Avengers and you tell me who you would s** **leep with, marry, or kill. Thor, Clint, Steve.**

**"** Sleep with, definitely Thor. Marry Clint. And kill Steve."

**Really?!**

He shrugs. "Steve can barely get it together to ask Darcy out on a date and they've been dating a few months. How am I going to do the other stuff with him. 

**Fair point. Ok how about this. If you could go back in the past and tell your future self one thing, what would it be?**

"I think it would be to accept the small positives. Because even through all the darkness that I went through, the small positives didn't seem like a lot. But now that I'm looking back and putting them in context, they were huge."

**Absolutely. And just because you're a 'Girl Dad', and that's become so huge with the passing of Kobe Bryant. What hopes do you have for Brooklyn?**

"I hope that she's always happy. That's my dream for her. Happy and safe and that she knows that we love her with all our hearts."

**If you had all girls would you be ok with that?**

"Absolutely. If I have 1 girl or 20. Girls are so special."

**Will you teach Brooklyn how to shoot?**

"Brooklyn already knows how to shoot. Granted I'm holding the gun, but still."

**_All in all my interview with Bucky Barnes went totally like I expected and nothing like I expected. He's friendly and honest and charming. He looks you directly in the eye when he talks. He's unassuming and a pretty big smart ass, but I sense that's his appeal. He's authentic._ **

**_And when it comes to his wife and daughter, I sense there's nothing he wouldn't do to keep them safe and happy._ **

**_So here's to you Bucky Barnes. Thank you for your dedicated service to your family and our country. If anyone deserves a round on the house it's you. Stay real._ **

* * *


End file.
